movies?
by torn heart of moonshadow
Summary: im not good at it.. so just please read and review.. arigatou


-**hello.. its been a while since i write a story..**

**this will be my first lemon fic so i dont expect many of you to like it.**

**by the way.. they are all 16 now in this fic**

**lets start...**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well its one of the ordinary ( or not?) day at our favorite school, gakuen alice. our favorite couple is on

their different business'. Hotaru and Ruka where nowhere to be seen. anna and koko where in the kitchen,

yuu and nonoko's in the laboratory, sumire and mochu's on their weird mood again. why you say weird?

i mean they practically have been chasing each other throughout the whole academy

( talk about childish acts)

well enough of those.. lets go now to our fave couple, Natsume and Mikan.

they are inside natsume's humongous room, watching movies, or should i say mikan is the only one

watching.

Natsume is asleep in his bed with our brunnetes lap as his pillow. She was practically enjoying the show

which was romance when she suddenly moan due to hurting of her lap because of Natsume's head.

" hmm? mikan what's wrong?" nasume asked,

" nothing, my lap just hurts a bit " she said giving her cheery smile

he got up and held mikan lap. " im sorry i shouldn't have slept here.. im really sorry"

" no its okay natsume, im fine now" she said trying to hide her blush and stopping herself from moaning

because what natsume is doing to her lap is arousing her.

" uhmm natsume what are you doing?"

" im massaging your lap to allow the blood to flow freely."

but as he went up mikan cannot restrain herself from moaning, thus giving our clueless firecaster on what

he was doing. then suddenly a thought came up to him.

" hey, is your lap the only one hurting little girl?"

" well yeah.. why did y-- oh my... uhhhh" she was cut into her words as natsume put his hand on her

entrance and gently massaging her folds. Natsume smirk at this.

" i guess this one hurt as well, am i right?"

"hmmmm" was the reply he received from his now arouse girlfriend

" lets make it feel better then" with one swift movement he pulled out her panty

( mind you its still polkadots.. i guess it became sentimental to her)

" nartsume what are you--- uhhh oh uhh uah.." was the rest of her words as natsume hungrily kiss her fold.

he put his tounge at her entrance thus earning him a loud moan from mikan.

" natsume im cumming--- uhhhh oh my" nasume swallowed all her juices and lick her until she's clean.

after that he then proceeded in her lips and have french kiss with her as he slowly undress her. he then

went to her neck giving her hickeys. his hands the starts to feel her breast, kneading them well. his kisses

went down to her breast, natsume lick first her valley before sucking her right crown. the proceeded to the

left to give it the same treatment, but that wasn't enough for him, so he compressed her breast to gether and

suck both her nipples at the same time.after that he stands up and undress his self in front of giving her a

full view of his large member. " you can touch it, i know you miss it"

(a/n i forgot to inform that this isn't the first time they di **it**, just to clear things out)

she then touch it, the stroke, slow at first until it became faster, making her oh so very hot kuro neko moan

loving ly ( a/n ahhh im already imagining that i am mikan.. natsume is so **HOT**) after a few stoke she then

put it in her mouth and move her head up and down. " uhhh mikan im cummingggggg" he release inside

mikans mouth and she swallowed it." enough with the for play little kitty" Natsume said as he pull mikan up

and lay her down in the bed with him on top. without any word he thrust into her hard and fast until the

both reach their climax... they both lay on the bed breathles.. and immediately fell asleep completely

forgetting about the movie

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**what do you think? is it lame? im sorry to those who doesn't like.. i know im lame in making such story like this one.**

**please review... everything is accepted...**


End file.
